


Darkness Falls - Epilogue One - Reunion

by ladydragon76



Series: Darkness Falls [2]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> But... Red Alert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Falls - Epilogue One - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Darkness Falls  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Red Alert  
>  **Warnings:** AU like whoa!  
>  **Notes:** I left a fair amount of questions unanswered in Darkness Falls. It was intentional because I didn't want to break the flow or change the impact of the ending. I DO want to answer those questions though, so here's #1 of the epilogues.

Sideswipe felt Red Alert, the bond flowering open for the first time in ages as the battlefield went quiet.

 _Red!_ Sideswipe broke off his pursuit of Blurr, helm swiveling as he tried to find the right direction. The bond was there, but it’d been so long that it had atrophied. Sunstreaker stopped beside him, firing one last warning shot after the fleeing Autobot.

_I’m by the wall to the east of you. I think it might be safer if you come and take me prisoner, than for me walk out onto the field._

Sideswipe chuckled, giddy, as he broke into a trot toward where he saw Red Alert poke his helm out.

Until Sunstreaker’s hand grabbed his shoulder. “Idiot. There could be other ‘Bots nearby still in a killing kind of mood.”

“Oh.”

 _I don’t see any,_ Red Alert said, and carefully poked his helm around the corner again.

 _You look really suspicious doing that,_ Sunstreaker told him. _Just toss the blaster out, then come out with your hands up like you really are going to be a prisoner._

Sideswipe was nodding even as he started back toward Red Alert, this time with his optics scanning for possible enemy activity. He didn’t see any, but Sunstreaker was right to be cautious. _Think only us, Megatron, and Soundwave know you’ve been a spy._

_Yes, and I’d really rather not die foolishly **after** the war has finally ended._

The blaster came sailing out, clattering loudly enough to draw some attention. It was followed by one, then both of Red Alert’s hands. Then his helm. Then the rest of him.

Sideswipe was back to jogging forward again, and this time Sunstreaker was right there with him. One side of Red Alert’s mouth lifted into a grin as tears slipped down his face. Sideswipe dashed the last few steps before his own vision bleared completely, and swept Red Alert up in a hard embrace.

Sunstreaker knocked into them and all three went sprawling. Red Alert yelped, Sideswipe laughed, and Sunstreaker pushed and cursed until he managed to lay on top of Red Alert. He flopped there and purred while Red Alert and Sideswipe snickered through their tears.

“I missed you too,” Red Alert said, patting Sunstreaker’s helm patronizingly. Through the bond, however, emotion shimmered and sang.

Sunstreaker just purred louder.

“You all look ridiculous.”

“Shut up, Screamer,” Sideswipe said, flopping over both his brothers.

There was a long-suffering sigh. “Don’t call me that, _Swipe_.” Starscream glanced around. “Word’s gone out about just who warned us today. Megatron didn’t want any Decepticons killing our faithful double agent, but Autobots may have picked up the transmission.”

Sideswipe looked around, remembering that, oh yeah, they were sort of still on a battlefield. Skywarp and Thundercracker were nearby, watchful, but clearly amused.

“Perhaps the rest of the reunion could wait?” Starscream reached a hand down to them. “We have orders.”

Sideswipe heaved a sigh, and ignored Starscream’s hand just long enough to grip Red Alert’s chin and haul his face around for a fast, but deep kiss. He let go, climbing to his feet with Starscream’s help. “Yeah, yeah. Guess it would be bad manners to ‘face them stupid here while everyone else works.”

“Wait… You learned manners?” Red Alert kept his arms wrapped tight around Sunstreaker’s neck, showing no signs of getting up.

Sideswipe stuck his tongue out as Starscream snorted. “Of course he hasn’t.” He kicked Sunstreaker’s foot. “Up, and I personally promise you that you won’t be disturbed for a full night once we’re done here.”

Sunstreaker mumbled something before claiming a pretty scorching kiss for himself that sent a bright burst of pleasure through Sideswipe.

“I wanna do that later too,” Skywarp said. “In a berth though. My wings are scraped up enough.”

“Wimp,” Sunstreaker said, climbing to his feet and hauling Red Alert up too.

“Enough, sparklings.” Starscream gestured, and Skywarp joined the childishness and made a face at Sunstreaker before launching with his trine.

Sideswipe acknowledged the orders from Soundwave, then threaded his fingers with Red Alert’s free hand. He beamed a goofy smile at his brother, and swung their arms. “Hi.”

Red Alert laughed, and shook his helm. “Primus. Come on. Sooner finished, sooner I have you both to myself.”

Sideswipe could get behind that notion, and led the way, blaster drawn, to search out any _real_ prisoners.


End file.
